A dare gone bad
by Ruby Roocoo Blade
Summary: Phineas and Ferb create a machine which reveals a persons most inmost thoughts, what happens when two brothers find out the truth
1. That is so not fair

A/N: I do not own Phineas and Ferb Disney do and if they ever found out I wrote this they would not be impressed. Enjoy. P.S This is for my lovely friend Sophia

Phineas frowned as he watched the little hand on the clock move closer to the twelve, looking around at his classmates and spotted his step brother, Ferb, grinning at him Ferb returning the grin. The 16 year old Phineas was waiting for the end of the day, last day of school before the summer began, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he thought of all the fun summer brings. Every since they were younger Phineas and Ferb always made summer the best time of their lives, looking over at Baljeet who was writing down notes like his life depended on it, over to Buford who was snoring in the back legs slung on the table like he owned the school. Isabella wasn't in this class with them as she had decided to take cooking class, tapping his pencil on the table in a slow rhythm Phineas looked back at the clock. Two minutes. Hearing other people tap their pencils in a slow rhythm made him grin, continuing the rhythm until the bell rung. Everyone jumping up and squealing, all except Ferb who calmly got out of his chair and packed away his books, he still didn't talk much in class.

Phineas packed away all of his things and walked outside the classroom, leaning his back against the wall as he watched people slowly leak out of the room. Almost everyone saying hi to him and wishing him a good summer, until his group of friends were finally out.

"Man that lesson was so long." Buford grunted, making everyone shake their head in unison.

"Did you even listen to the lesson?" Baljeet asked, a smug smirk on his lips which was quickly wiped off when Buford gave him a wedgie.

"Really Buford, we are in high school, you can stop with the wedgies." Phineas chuckled as Buford let go of Baljeet who just huffed and walked next to Ferb. The whole gang left the school and walking to the gate where they waited for Isabella who showed up a few minutes later with a grin on her face.

"It's suuuuuuuuummer" She sang making the gang chuckle as they left the school and walked home. The group getting smaller and smaller as everyone went to their houses until it was just Isabella, Phineas and Ferb walking.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Isabella asked, making Phineas and Ferb look at each other and smirk.

"Oh that's a secret." Ferb spoke in his British accent, which made most girls swoon but Isabella only had eyes for Phineas. Honestly Phineas and Ferb never knew what they was going to until that day, they didn't plan it things happen which just gives them ideas as to what to do.

When Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye to Isabella they headed into their house, grinning when they could smell the delicious food that was drifting in from the kitchen. Both the boys walking into the kitchen to see their mum cooking something by the cooker, wondering what it was the boys hopped up onto the barstools.

"Hey mum, what you making?" Phineas asked, looking intrigued.

"Oh just egg, bacon and chips." Both boys perked up at this, looking forward to dinner, looking over their blueprints as they waited. Phineas grinning at one of the blueprints on how to build a true feeling machine, they thought of that when Candice wouldn't tell her feelings to Jeremy but they never got around to building it because she finally got the courage. When dinner was ready both boys savoured the taste of the food before, yawning, trudging up to their bedrooms. Perry was lying down on Phineas bed, shifting to the side when Phineas slipped into his bed. "There you are Perry." He spoke sleepily, falling asleep rather quickly. His dreams were weird, including skyscrapers, Ferb standing at the top going to jump while he tried to get him back on the landing, making him sit shot up when dream Ferb jumped from the building sweating and feeling cold. Looking over at his brother he gave a shakily laugh, Perry looking up at Phineas before crawling up and snuggling up with Phineas which helped him to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Phineas woke not remembering the dream from the night before and seeing the sun peeking through his room, grinning he threw a pillow at his brother. Who grunted and throw it back, making Phineas chuckle. "Bro get up. I know what we are going to do today." Ferb grinned at Phineas words and they both quickly got ready for the day ahead of them. Walking downstairs they both raced to the breakfast table, Ferb winning by just an inch or two, making them both grin.

"You always win, Ferb." Ferb just shrugged and looked smug, shaking his head Phineas dug into his breakfast Ferb doing the same. They needed their strength for when they start making their inventions; otherwise they just wouldn't be awake enough. Finally finishing their breakfast they went over to their mum and dad.

"We are going to build a machine that shows how people feel, is it ok?" Their parents chuckled and nodded both of them thinking the boys still have a vivid imagination. Satisfied Phineas and Ferb headed out into the backyard, grinning as the first day of summer sun hit their skins.

"This is the best day." Phineas remarked, Ferb nodding in agreement.

When their friends finally arrived, Phineas and Ferb had already starting building the main part of the machine, Isabelle walked up to them and smiled softly.

"Whatcha doooooing?" She asked, making Ferb roll his eyes, she never got rid of that annoying statement, but then again Phineas never got rid of his say but Ferb liked that statement.

"Oh hi Isabella we are making a machine that shows how people really feel about each other." At his words Isabella flushed, fidgeting in her spot as she looked at the machine they was building.

"Erm...Whose going to test it?" She asked almost nervously, Phineas looked up from his spot where he was screwing a nut in.

"Well I guess whoever wants to go first." When no one said anything he sighed. "I guess me or Ferb can go first." He looked at his step-brother with a smile only to see Ferb wide eyed.

"Phineas I don't want to be first." Ferb said, his British accent slightly wavering making Phineas wonder what was wrong. "Well I shall go first." Phineas announced, making everyone heave a sigh of relief. Everyone soon joining in to help finish the machine, everyone taking a step back to look in awe at the TrueFeelingsReveled machine, Isabella had come up with the name.

"Wow..." Baljeet whisper, everyone humming in agreement, Phineas grinned and turned around to face the group. "So this is how it works, someone sits in this chair, for comfort and so they can put the helmet on so that the machine can look inside their feelings, and then another person says a name and the machine shows how the person sitting in a chair feels." He made sure everyone understood before sitting in the chair and grinning. "Right someone say a name."

Buford grinned and stepped forward. "Buford." He spoke deeply as he waited for the reply, the machine beeping before replying with 'Buford. He is good friend to me and everyone but he is sometimes a little too hard with Baljeet.' Buford's eyes widened before looking over at Baljeet, scratching his neck. "I'm not that bad am I 'Jeet?" He asked, Baljeet gulping before shaking his head. Buford looked much better before stepping back to let someone else have a go. Phineas grinning in his chair as he looked across the line his friends made.

"Whose next?" He asked, Baljeet stepping up and saying his name, the machine beeping again before replying with 'Baljeet. He is a really smart friend of mine who is going to go far but he doesn't always know how to unwind." Phineas smiled sheepishly as Baljeet blinked a few times before suddenly laughing. "Maybe I do need to unwind as you call it." Baljeet spoke with some sort of new courage. Phineas smiled brightly at him, this might have been the best idea ever, he waited to see who was next and gulped when Isabella stepped forward.

"Does anyone want to have a go?" He asked, his voice sounding a little unsure, Ferb putting his hand up and giving his brother a sympathetic smile, Phineas getting up so Ferb could sit down. Sticking his thumb up when he was ready, watching Isabella sigh softly before saying her name. The machine, once again beeping, before replying with, 'She annoys me a little and is a little clingy but a good friend when you need her always determined minded and loyal' Isabella looked extremely shocked and Ferb only shrugged in response, making Isa chuckle and nod.

"I guess I am a little clingy and that could come off as annoying." She finally admitted, making everyone laugh softly at her causing her to flush. Phineas stepping up next and saying his name, wondering if he was annoying to his brother.

Before the machine started beeping Ferb got out of the chair, the helmet back on the holder, everyone looking at him funnily.

"I need the toilet." Ferb shrugged, walking into the house, everyone's eyes following his movements with a sort of amused atmosphere. Phineas frown, he knew his brother and he would never leave in the middle of the invention but then again Mother Nature could have called.

"Right while Ferb is gone someone else go." Phineas looked around, mildly surprised when Baljeet walked over and sat in the chair. Phineas's name already in the machine, making it beeps and replies with 'Phineas. He might be better at building things than I am but when we work together nothing can stop us. He is a great friend and I know I can rely on him.' Phineas grinned brightly at Baljeet who smiled back, Buford stepping forward next, saying his name clearly. Baljeet looking slightly worried as the machine started beeping, replying with 'Even though he always bullies me, I look up to him and care about him deeply. I love him.' Everyone was completely silent, eyes wide and mouths agape. Baljeet coughing which immediately making everyone smile, Buford still the only one with his mouth hanging open.

"Buford you shall catch flies." Baljeet spoke, his voice trembling Buford snapping out of his daze as he walked over to Baljeet, picking him up from the chair and mashing their mouths together in a passionate yet hesitant kiss leaving everyone gobsmacked and speechless. Ferb walking back into the backyard, blinking at the sight before him, blinking and looking at his brother, asking what is going on with his eyes.

"I have no idea bro." Phineas replied with a casual shrug, watching Buford and Baljeet make out, coughing to try and draw their attention back to the group.

"Guys break it up; we all haven't had a go with the machine." Buford and Baljeet pulled away reluctantly and grinned sheepishly at the group, taking each other's hands and entwining their fingers together.

"Me and 'Jeet are going to go home." Buford exclaimed, almost yanking Baljeet out of the backyard and up the street, leaving Phineas, Ferb and Isabella standing in the backyard.

Isabella gave a shrug as she looked between the two brothers and gave a small smile. "I guess I am going to, bye." Turning to each other they both shrugged simultaneously, Phineas giving a cheeky grin before pushing his brother into the chair and placing the helmet onto his head. "Phineas." He spoke loudly, Ferb's eyes widening comically as all colour drained from his face. The machine beeping before replying with 'Phineas. My brother, my best friend, my secret crush. He is always there for me and I love him more than I should, more than a brother and in a way that won't be accepted.' Phineas just stood there, much like with Baljeet with his mouth agape and wide eyes. Ferb wiggling uncomfortable under his stare before slipping out from under the helmet and running into the house where he found his mum cooking chicken pie, smiling at his mother he sat at the table and watched as she placed the food on the table. Today Ferb sat next to his mother, normally he would sit next to Phineas but after today's fiasco he didn't want to be near his brother, when Phineas came in he sat opposite Ferb and the whole family ate in silence. Candice being away at college but coming home at the weekend to stay for summer, Ferb finished his food quickly and excused himself from the table. Walking up to his room and shutting the door behind him, running over to his bed and crawling under his blanket, quickly falling asleep not noticing Phineas coming into the room half an hour later.


	2. Phineas has a date

**A/N Hey! I want to thank PhineasFlynns and Coopkat53 for reviewing my last chapter, this one is for you two ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Disney do, and if I did I would not have Isabella drooling over Phineas, the girl is too clingy.**

Ferb woke up, yawning and for some reason worried not knowing exactly what he was worried about. Shrugging he got out of his bed, stretching as he walked towards the shower. Jumping in and having a quick shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back into his room. Phineas still asleep on the bed, making Ferb chuckle as he saw Perry laying on his head, his laugh suddenly stopping as a cold shiver ran down his spine, knowing why he felt worried. Yesterday's events washed over him, making him wince as he dressed as fast as he can but making as little noise, slipping back out the room only waking Perry up who gave his cute little sound and jumped from Phineas head to walk out of the door. Ferb shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips, shutting the door and walking downstairs to see his mum already awake and making bacon and eggs.

"Morning Ferb honey, you ok?" Ferb nodded as he jumped up to sit on the barstool, resting his elbow on the breakfast counter with his head resting on his palms.

"Where is Phineas?" His mum asked, making Ferb's eyes widen, him and Phineas always walked to breakfast together, shrugging at him mum he looked away at Perry who was curled up in his bed. His mum frowning as she wondered if the boys had a falling out, not mentioning anything however.

Phineas opened his eyes slowly, looking over at his brother's empty bed and heaving a huge sigh, he was supposed to get up early so he could corner his brother. Running his hands through his hair he slowly got out of bed, sluggishly working his way through his morning routine of getting dress. Finally in his clothes and walking slowly down the steps, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he saw his brother eating toast, bacon and egg with their mum. He smirked when he saw an empty place next to Ferb, grabbing a plate of food and taking the spot. Sensing Ferb tense up but acting like he didn't notice.

"Morning." Phineas spoke with a cheery voice, Ferb nodding to his brother while his mum returned a morning. Everyone tucking into the food in front of them.

"This food is brilliant mum!" Phineas exclaimed, making his mum chuckle and Ferb's lips twitch at the corner.

"Thank you." Their mum chuckled, taking their plates and going into the kitchen to wash the plates up, giving Phineas a chance to turn around to speak to Ferb, only to find him gone. Ferb could be such a sly git at times.

Ferb had followed his mum when she took the dishes out, moving as quiet as a mouse as he did, knowing his brother would try to stop him if he made a noise.

"Mum can I help?" He asked, his mum looking shocked, not because Ferb was being helpful but he was normally glued to Phineas's side, even when doing chores.

"Sure honey." She replied, hesitantly, Ferb smiling and washing up their breakfast plates, his mind drifting as the bubbles soothed him. Wondering how he was going to avoid his brother for the whole summer, which seemed nearly impossible. Looking up at the calendar on the wall he smiled brightly, their sister Candice would be returning today. That should be able to distract Phineas for a while. Hearing footsteps, he quickly turned around, spotting Phineas walking up the stairs looking as if he was trying to find someone. Ferb quickly pressing himself closer to the sink to hide, holding his breath counting in his head until he was sure Phineas was upstairs, letting out the air in a relieved sigh.

Hearing the doorbell go, Ferb dried off his hands and walked out of the kitchen before quickly backtracking into it as Phineas bounded down the stairs to open the door. Ferb hiding behind the wall as he peeked out to see who it was, spotting Isabella and frowning, normally the gang would just turn up in their backyard and knock on the back door if they weren't outside. Wondering what she wanted, Ferb walked out and stood behind his brother, waving to Isabella who smiled and waved back. Making Phineas look back and smile at his brother, Ferb not meeting Phineas's eye but staring straight at Isabella who was now talking to Phineas again.

"So are we going to the cinema tomorrow?" She asked nervously, Phineas flinching as he stumbled for words, Ferb feeling sorry for his brother and walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Phineas and I are planning to have a monster movie day." Isabella looked disappointed but nodded, waving as she walked back. Phineas closing the door which gave Ferb a reason to remove his hand from his brother's shoulder, turning around and walking into the living room, knowing his mum was there. Sitting next to her just as Phineas ran into the room, looking disappointed that their mum was there, sitting next to Ferb. Almost too close, Ferb squirming as he wondered what he could do to run. Letting out a sigh of relief as the doorbell once again rang Ferb getting up, walking over to the door, and opening to reveal his sister smiling brightly.

"Hey little brother." She ruffled his hair before walking in, Ferb getting her suitcase and bringing inside, making Candice smile appreciatively at him. "Thanks." He gave her a thumb up as he shut the door, walking with her into the living room. He watched his mum and brother jump up to embrace Candice with a warm smile on his lips.

Ferb turned on his heels and walked up the stairs, going into his room and laying down on his bed, thoughts running through his mind. Thinking of reasons why the machine would have said that. Excuses really, pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened Phineas standing in the doorframe. Ferb waved to him, already having his story planned out in his head, laying back on his bed which dipped when Phineas sat on it.

"We need to talk Ferb." Phineas spoke softly, Ferb looking at him with an eyebrow raised, the question obvious in his eyes. 'Do we?' Phineas almost blinked as he nodded slowly, Ferb sitting up and staring at his brother, _step brother_ his mind reminded him.

"About what the machine said..." Phineas started, Ferb holding a hand up giving Phineas a smile.

"The machine misread my emotions, I know what it said but I don't feel that way about you Phin. You are my brother, and that's how I see you as." Ferb shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I actually don't know why the machine said that, I think we must have done something wrong." Ferb acting his part expertly, adding a frown as if thinking about what they could have done wrong. Phineas looking almost hurt as he got off his bed and walked over to his own bed with a simple 'Oh' almost convincing Ferb to drag him back and kiss him senseless but this was better for the both of them. It would never work out, two brothers living in the same house not to mention to morals of it. Shaking his head Ferb slipped under the blankets and snuggled down, hearing the soft breathing of Phineas in the bed next to him, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push away the guilt and pain of what he just did.

Ferb didn't mean to fall asleep, he only meant to look like he was to make Phineas leave, but when he opened his eyes it was dark outside. Looking at the clock on his table he saw the little green numbers read 11:34. Blinking he sat up, looking around the room and found Phineas curled up in the fetal position on his bed, whimpering. Immediately jumping out of his bed and running over to Phineas, sitting next to him and pulling him onto his lap."Phin...Phinny?" Ferb asked worriedly, his nickname for his brother coming naturally. Phineas's eyes fluttering open to rest on his brother, flinching and pulling back, wounding Ferb although he didn't show it. Letting him go and watching Phineas shift away from him, his fingers curling into a fist as he stayed quiet, watching his brother intensely.

"Sorry." Phineas whispered before continuing. "I had a bad dream. You...You were trying to kill me." He shuddered, Ferb instantly wrapping his arms around his younger brother and holding him tightly, rubbing his hand up and down his arm feeling Phineas relax under his touch and feeling slightly smug.

"Phinny I would never hurt you." Ferb whispered, Phineas nodding in response and leaning in closer to Ferb, the British lad keeping his arms tightly around him until he felt stable enough to pull away. They stayed like that for a while, Phineas wrapped up in Ferb's arms while Ferb held him tightly, not taking long for Phineas to fall asleep. Ferb placing him back into his bed and pulling the covers up, seeing the small smile on Phins lips, not helping but lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his lips, hoping not to disturb him. Ferb stayed with Phineas through the night, lying down next to his brother who had his head resting on Ferb's chest, his own hands wrapped around Phineas's tiny waist. Happily falling asleep both boys having sweet dreams.

Waking up the next morning found Ferb feeling stiff, a weight pushing down on his chest as he spotted his brother lying across his chest. Chuckling softly he laid his brother down on the bed and slipped out, hearing his name leaving Phineas's mouth. Smiling softly he walked over to the dresser and slipping into his everyday wear.

"Ferb..." A soft whisper reached Ferb's ears, looking over and frowning at his brother. "Aren't we watching Monster Movie all day today?" Ferb almost laughed, he forgot he said that but he didn't think Phineas would take him seriously.

"If you want to brother." Phineas seemed to frown at the last word but as soon as Ferb blinked it was gone, thinking he must have imagined it. Phineas nodded and Ferb gave him a thumbs up, going downstairs to microwave some popcorn. Getting enough popcorn for about...15 minutes if he knew his brother but that was all he was doing for now, walking back upstairs with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks he spotted his brother bending down to pick out some DVD's. Making Ferb almost drop the popcorn but managing to retain his self and sit in front of the TV, holding up the popcorn to Phineas who beamed.

"You got popcorn!" Phineas played the first DVD, sitting next to Ferb as the both of them watched the film, munching on the popcorn as the film progressed. Ferb sneaking glances at his brother throughout the movie, always facing forward when he even got a hint that his brother was about to turn his head towards Ferb, hoping that his lie yesterday wouldn't be found out. The movie and popcorn was slowly coming to the end, making Ferb jump up as he pointed to the bowl telling Phineas he was going to refill it, the boy in question nodding as his eyes stayed glued to the TV making Ferb chuckle. Leaving the room and heading downstairs as he re-filed the popcorn bowl. As he waited for the popcorn to finish popping, he thought about his brother, wondering if his brother even suspected that Ferb had lied. Knowing Phineas he probably didn't, he was always too oblivious to them sorts of thing, he didn't even know Isabella liked him.

His phone rang in his pocket, making him jump. Chuckling when he saw who it was, _Speak of the devil_ he thought as he answered the phone.

"Ferb can I ask you something?" Ferb waited for her to ask him, he knew she knew he never spoke on the phone. "Does...Does Phineas know I like him?" Ferb rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be the one to answer, keeping quiet until Isabella sighed. "I know, I should ask him myself, thanks Ferb." She cut off, slipping his phone into his pocket as he refilled the bowl, taking it upstairs. Spotting Phineas on the phone looking lost, raising an eyebrow at his brother Phineas just shook his head, sitting back down Ferb took a handful of popcorn, waiting for Phineas to finish his phone call.

"Yes I know...But...Izzy...Ok Ok... Tomorrow? I guess... Ok." Phineas sighed and took some of the popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth, making Ferb's eyebrow raise once again.

"Isabella just asked me to go to the cinema with her tomorrow and I did promise her in school that we would go cinema in the holidays." Phineas scratched his neck, looking up at the clock that hung on the wall, seeing that it was 12 o'clock, wondering where all the time went. Ferb was rather jealous of Isabella at that point but hid this from his step brother, choosing to smile instead.

"Well Isabella is a pretty girl, I am quite sure that you will have a great time, Phineas." Phineas noted the use of his full name, normally it was Phin or bro or Phinny, wondering if he had made his brother mad. Ferb saw the worry cross Phineas's eyes and gave him a smile, more to show that he wasn't angry at him than anything else. Both boys sat back down, the mood slightly down and awkward as they watched more monster movies, not really getting into any of the films. Both minds drifting off into tomorrow, Phineas wondering what he was going to wear and what film Izzy wanted to watch while Ferb thought about all the ways he could try to keep Phineas in the house. Both stayed quiet throughout the whole of the movies and dinner, finally going to bed and just laying there. Ferb could hear Phineas's deep breathing, the tell tale signs that he was deep in thought, finally letting out a sigh. Phineas had a date. With Isabella.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Ferb whispered to himself.


	3. Date and confession

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! You guys make this all worthwhile! Next chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and all that. This is purely out of entertainment.**

Phineas slammed the door shut, storming up to his room and throwing himself onto the bed. Pressing his face into the pillow as he screamed, normally Phineas would be the cool and collected type but today had really messed him up. Ferb had seen his brother storming to their room and had quickly followed him, knocking lightly on the door only to see his brother screaming into a pillow. His eyes widening as he walked over and pulled his step brother's face away from the pillow, angry tears streaming down Phineas's face, as worry crossed Ferb's face.

"She kissed me! Isabella kissed me." Phineas whispered irritably. Ferb's eyes widened as he pushed down the feelings to slap Isabella, raising his eyebrows at Phineas as if asking what happened, knowing his step brother knew what he was asking. Phineas took a deep breath before going into the story.

~Earlier that day~

"_Ferb! What do I wear?" Phineas asked, panicking as he sorted through his clothes, not finding anything good to wear. He turned towards his brother who held up a simple white shirt and jeans, making Phineas grin as he took the clothes and hugged his brother tightly. "You always know what to pick." Phineas quickly changed into the clothes, the white top being a little tight but he didn't really caring at the moment. Turning to Ferb he walked in a slow circle showing him every little details of his outfit. "How do I look?" Phineas asked worriedly. Ferb only smiling and giving a thumb up making Phineas feel much more confident as he hugged his brother, walking down the stairs, waving to his parents who just smiled._

_Heading out of the door, Phineas headed towards Isabella's house not having to walk a long distance seeing as the girl lived just opposite his house. Knocking lightly on the door he took a step back to wait for her, his eyes flickering back to his own house trying to see if he could spot Ferb. Not seeing his brother at the window or outside, giving a sigh as he turned around, hearing the door opening and Isabella stepping out. She looked lovely, Phineas had to admit, wearing a pale pink dress with a red bow wrapped around her middle. Her usual bow in her hair replaced as her hair was done in a simple bun which showed of her face. Maybe Ferb was right, this might be an ok day. Two best friends going to the cinema then to eat, it would be fine. _

"_So? How do I look?" Isabella asked with a girly giggle, making Phineas wince, he didn't like that giggle. _

"_You look good." He replied stiffly, but putting as much enthusiasm into it as he could. Seeming to convince Isabella who practically beamed at the compliment she received. Scratching the back of his neck Phineas gestured for them to both head off, Isabella nodding as she slipped her arm through his. Gulping, he led her down the steps and towards the cinema. _

_Once they reached the cinema, Phineas let Isabella pick a movie which turned out to be Midnight in Paris, Phineas groaned silently at the movie choice. Not something he would have picked but it was about Isabella today and he went along with it. Buying both of their tickets as well as their popcorn and drink, Isabella getting a little over excited about the couple share combo Phineas brought. Which he only did because it was cheaper but on second look it might not have been the best idea. The movie not being up to his standard but bearing it for Isa almost breathing a sigh of relief when it was finished, Isabella coming out gushing about how good it was and how magical. Phineas just wanted to go home now, looking at his watch he saw that it was only 2:30, he still needed to take Isa to get something to eat. Groaning inaudibly he led her towards pizza palace. Ordering a simple cheese pizza for him, Isa suggesting they get a big one and share, not making the mistake again he told her he was quiet hungry and wanted his own. She seemed to understand, even if she looked disappointed having her own cheese pizza. _

"_That movie was so great, we should do this more often." Isa gush before blushing at her last words, Phineas not noticing however, making her sigh irritably. "What do you think, Phin?" She asked, scooting closer to him, looking at him from under her lashes. Phineas looking up from his pizza to look at her, not hearing a word she said, his mind being on his brother. "Sorry what was that?" He smiled sheepishly._

_Isabella sighed and gave him a glare. "I said we should do this more often and what do you think." Phineas opened his mouth before shutting it again, shrugging in an answer to her. Knowing that if he said anything but 'yes' would just annoy her. Isabella grew irritated, tilting Phineas's head towards hers and looking him in the eye. "You are so blind Phineas Flynn." She spoke almost sweetly but Phineas heard the aggravated undertone to it. He was about to answer her but before he even got a chance her lips covered his as she kissed him softly, Phineas's eyes going wide as his whole body froze. He wasn't sure what to do, whether to kiss back or to pull away. His mind was telling him to kiss back, everyone expected it but his heart told him to pull away, not to lead her on. His mind winning as he started to kiss her back, only to freak out and pull back a few moments later. "Isa..." He started only to see Isa smiling brightly, his voice fading slightly._

"_Oh Phineas." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not seeming to notice that he had pulled back or that he didn't return the hug. "Wait Isa..." He tried again, only to be cut off by her kissing him again. This time pulling back straight away, Isa looking confused for a moment. "Isa I need to tell you..." He was once again interrupted this time by Isabella's phone, looking annoyed as she spoke. Tapping his foot under the desk until she finally, FINALLY, got off the phone._

"_Sorry Phin my mum wants me home, this was nice." She pecked his cheek and got up and left the Pizza Palace. Phineas hiding his face in his hands as he groaned. What was he going to do?_

_~End flashback~_

"So she kissed you..." Ferb started, almost like he was trying to get over the face that she had kissed him. "And you just kissed her back?" He tried to grit his teeth as he waited for Phineas to confirm this. Not sure whether or not he should be happy that his brother had a chance of going out with someone as nice as Isa, as annoying and clingy as she was, or annoyed that HIS Phineas kissed Isa back.

"Yes I kissed her back; she wouldn't let me try to explain that I didn't mean to kiss her back." Phineas groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Ferb sighing and pulling his step brother into a soft hug, looking at his brother trying to tell him that maybe he should try going out with Isa and maybe he would start to like her. Phineas frowning and shaking his head, knowing what Ferb was implying. "I can't, I would just be leading her on, besides I don't LIKE Isabella like that. It would be a lie." Phineas frowned once again, wondering whether or not he should say who he really liked, knowing that Ferb didn't feel the same way. He had explained that clear enough the other day when he was trying to figure out why the machine messed up.

Ferb chuckled softly and shook his head, giving his brother a sympathetic look. "You and Isabella look great together." It almost killed Ferb to say that, he could almost feel his heart breaking into two pieces, but hid it well. Phineas actually flinched at that, he knew Ferb didn't like him but hearing the one you loved telling you to go with someone else hurt. Phineas shrugged in response.

"Maybe I will go out with her. It's not like the person I like will ever like me back. Maybe I should just give up on him." Phineas wanted to smack his forehead; he hadn't meant to say the gender of the person he could see Ferb's eyes widening. Ferb wondered who the guy was, not really knowing if this was better or worse than Isabella. Oh god he hoped it wasn't Baljeet or Buford, the two of them were getting...well aquatinted with each other. Raising his eyebrow at Phineas he waited to hear who this mysterious man was. Phineas pointedly looked away, fidgeting with the edges of his blankets, refusing to speak. Ferb catching Phineas's face turning so he could look his brother in the eye, still waiting for an answer. "It's just some guy at school." Phineas started slowly, noticing that Ferb had dropped his hands after his spoke. "You won't know him." He finished lamely, Ferb nodding. An awkward silence filling the room as both boys looked away from each other.

"I guess I should go and ask Isa out..." Phineas whispered as he turned to look at his brother who just blinked. Heaving a sigh he stood up and walked over to the door, pausing in the doorframe to look at his brother who was now on his own bed reading a book looking awfully peaceful. "Bye." He slowly walked out of the room, hoping Ferb would call him back.

Ferb watched his brother go with sad eyes, his hand reaching out as if trying to catch him but just missing him. "Phineas." He whispered despairingly, Phineas hearing his name and peeking back around the door.

"Yes?" Ferb didn't expect him to come back, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to fine words to say, settling for a weak smile and holding his arms out. Phin returning the smile as he walked back over to his brother and wrapping his arms around Ferb, hugging him tightly as Phineas whispered in his ears.

"Gitchi Gitchi Goo Ferb."

**A/N I'm not sure whether or not to continue this... Should I show Ferb's reaction to this? Well another chapter done and completed ^_^ I was going to update it on Saturday but I got too into it and finished it early. **


	4. It's all coming out

**A/N Ok I had a lots of request to show Ferbs reaction to Phineas's confession and because I love you guys I decided to create this chapter. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Once and for all I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

"_Gitchi Gitchi Goo Ferb."_

Phineas's words washed over him, gulping as his arms tightened around his brother '_Gitchi Gitchi Goo'_ it had been a while since he heard those lyrics. Knowing what Phineas meant as he spoke them, bringing a tear to his eye as he pulled back, looking his brother in the eye.

"Gitchi Gitchi Goo you Phineas." Ferb replied shakily, a tremor in his voice. Making Phineas eyes lit up with joy, throwing his arms around his brother in a tight embrace. Both boys surrounded by a bubble of bliss, a moment they would never forget. Ferb pulling back once again as his hand cupped Phineas face gently, placing his forehead against his brothers as a content smile presented itself on his lips. Both of them staying that way for a while as Ferb's book lay forgotten on the floor; a sigh was heard in the room. Not one of them knew who it came from, Ferb looking Phineas in the eye, his eyes full of love and adoration for his brother as he slowly leaned forward. He watched for any sign that his brother wanted to stop before hesitantly pressing his lips against Phineas's. Both staying still, savouring the soft touch of lips against lips before Ferb slowly started to move his lips, kissing Phineas slowly. Trying to get him to get use to the feeling, startled when Phineas pressed his lips harder against Ferbs, effectively pushing him onto his back as Phineas climbed on top. Ferb's hand coming up to rest against the back of Phineas's head, pulling him closer as the kiss intensified.

Phineas was the first to pull away, gasping as he took deep breathes, trying to get air back into his lungs. Ferbs breathing becoming unsteady as well, Phineas smiling smugly at Ferb who now looked worried, wondering what was going on in his brother's mind.

"So the machine failed, did it?" Phineas asked sarcastically, Ferb laying there blinking, wondering where this was heading. "It didn't fail did it? You just didn't want to tell me you loved me." Phineas's voice wavered at the end, looking at his brother as if he could see through right to his soul. "I only have one question though. Why?" A frowned formed on Phineas's forehead, genuinely confused as to why his brother would lie about the machine not working and about his feelings. Ferb saw the confusion in his brother's eyes and had to laugh, something he probably shouldn't have done but not being able to help it.

"Oh Phinny, I lied because of you, because of all the drama it would create if you liked my back. It wasn't moral, you are my brother, and we grew up like brothers. No one would have accepted it and I didn't want to hold you back from true love which I thought you shared with Isa." Ferb took a breath, it wasn't often his said more than three words but this was something important to him and he needed to say that. Phineas's eyes were watering and all Ferb could do was to pull him into his arms and kiss away the tears that spilled over. Cooing and soothing Phineas who had his head resting on Ferb's shoulder.

"Ferb all this time I thought that all you thought of me was as a brother, nothing more nothing less. Now you tell me that you feel the same way I do, we could have been together for a while and you just tell me now. I know that it's not moral but hey we were always closer than brothers, more like best friends. Our family will accept it, they just have too or they lose two sons, yeah other people might not but only our family matter Ferb and how would you know if I liked you back if you didn't even ask?" Phineas's face turned serious as he said the words Ferb dreaded to hear. "We need to speak with Isa..."

Ferb looked at his brother, _boyfriend_, his mind corrected for him and smirked. Ferb was dressed in a grey suit, a plain white t-shirt underneath while his brother was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting blue shirt. They were going to tell Isa about their relationship and Ferb wanted to show they was serious, hence the monkey suit, but Phineas seemed to take a more casual approach.

"Honestly Ferb it is only Isabella." Phineas clicked his tongue against his teeth, walking over to Ferb and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. Slowly pulling of Ferb's jacket and throwing it on Ferb's bed the boy in question gulped audibly.

"Phin...If you don't want to miss going to Isabella's you might want to stop undressing me." Ferbs voice wobbled slightly both boys locking eyes time freezing as they stared at each other, only broken by Candace entering their room. "Hey you two..." She looked between the boys, Ferb with his jacket slung on the bed and top two buttons undone to Phineas who had his hands on his brother's shoulder. Fingers clasping Ferb's top.

"Oh. Hey Candace." Phineas spoke, smoothing out his brothers top before walking over and hugging his sister who hesitantly returned the hug.

"Phineas. Ferb. Is there something I should know?" Candace whispered in a very serious tone, both boys looking at one another before back at their sister. Ferb sighed as he walked over to Phineas and took his hand, pulling him back to whisper something in his ear. Candace watching the boys carefully, watching as Phineas tried to protest but was shot down by Ferb's glare, chuckling softly at her two brothers.

"Well you might want to sit down Candace." Phineas mumbled, still shooting glares in Ferb's direction who, uncharacteristically, blew a kiss back. Candace sat down on Ferb's bed, his bed being the higher of the two boys and watched as they both say on Phineas's, Phineas's hand clutching Ferbs.

"Well you know how Ferb and I are more like best friends then brothers?" Phineas starting, Candace already knowing where this was heading.

"Stop! Stop right there, I understand." Both boys looked confused as smile erupted on Candace's face. "You guys finally realised you love each other?" She guessed, she had seen it from when they were 10 how much they loved each other. Seemingly more than a brotherly way but being more obsessed with busting them she hadn't had time to sit them down and talk about it with them. "Just one thing, I can't bust you for this can I?" She teased them, making them both burst out laughing. Phineas being the first one to get up and hug his older sister, Ferb soon joining him as Candace looked at each brother with love and adoration. "You two will make the cutest couple." Candace squealed before looking at the door, a mischievous grin lifting on her lips. "Seeing as you two told me your good news I shall share mine." She held out her left hand, sitting on her ring finger was the most beautiful diamond ring, both boys' eyes widening in shock. "Jeremy asked me to marry him and I said yes." Hugging ensued again Candace crying from pure happiness. Her baby brothers were happy together and she was getting married to the love of her life. Pulling back she had a sad smile on her lips. "How are you going to tell mum and dad?" Both boys grinned as each other.

"Ferb! I know what we are going to do tomorrow." Phineas grinned as Ferb and Candace laughed.

Knocking lightly on Isabella's house Ferb and Phineas tried to fix their hair, a nervous trait both boys had picked up, Phineas jumping out of his skin when Isabella opened the door and threw herself at him. Ferb's eyes narrowing as he gently pried her off, Isa looking thoroughly confused.

"Hey Isa...We need to talk." Phineas whispered, Ferb taking his hand for support just as Isa's eyes narrowed in on their joined hands her eyes began to water.

"You finally figured it out?" Was all she said, a confused look was shared between the boys as Isa chuckled weakly before continuing. "I knew you two liked each other for a while now but I had always thought that I must have been paranoid and was seeing things but as you two grew older you grew closer and closer." Wiping her tears she spoke the words that would break her heart. "I knew you two liked one another and I still flirted blatantly with you, Phineas, I am sorry for not listening to you the other day. You were trying to say you didn't mean to kiss me weren't you." Her words were a statement, not needing an answer both boys pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Isa." Phineas whispered.

"Yes. Thank you Isabella." Ferb added, Isa giggling and kissing both boys cheeks.

"Friends?" They all grinned as the formed a group hug. "Friends."

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but I have seen shorter. I wanted to update it with something because it was getting so far behind. I have one more chapter to finish. I'll give you a hint. Parents will be parents. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other chapters, I am currently in the process of writing another PXF story in which they play a little game of Truth and Dare. I am also planning on doing a BufordXBaljeet one! So look out for it.**


End file.
